


can't take my eyes off you

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Ren wants to know if Goro can dance.





	can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for stevie, thank you for being an awesome friend!! <3

Cool wind sweeps through the balcony as Ren stands near the railing, looking up at the night sky. He is aware that there aren’t too many stars that are visible, but he tries to count the ones that he can see. He finds eight of them and nods in satisfaction.

“What are you up to?” Goro's voice asks from indoors, and Ren smiles, though his boyfriend cannot see it.

“Stargazing.”

Goro sounds skeptical as he replies, “I doubt there's much to gaze at in a city like this.” Nevertheless, he steps closer to the doorway, head tilting upward.

“You should join me. It's nice outside.”

“It'll get cold,” says the wry voice, but when Ren reaches out a hand toward the door, Goro grasps it and allows himself to be gently pulled into Ren's embrace.

Meeting Ren's eyes, he smiles. “I thought you were stargazing.”

“I can see stars in your eyes,” Ren says seriously, and Goro pushes him away.

“I'm going back inside.”

Ren laughs and keeps his hold on Goro's hand. “Stay,” he says. And so Goro does.

With both arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, Ren starts swaying. “Do you know how to dance?”

Goro shrugs, his body and face relaxed in a way that makes Ren happy to see. He lays his head on Ren’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “I know the basics. Are we dancing right now?”

Ren presses a kiss to the top of Goro’s head. He slowly retracts one of his hands from Goro’s waist and raises it to caress his boyfriend’s face for a timeless moment. “If you want.”

They continue their swaying, their slow dance in the night that they made for themselves. Ren finds himself at peace, and he feels content at the certainty of the knowledge that Goro feels the same.

 


End file.
